Gundam Souls
by Nekowingzero
Summary: Chapter 4 UP! Two gundams have souls. After the Mariemae incident, these two now possess bodies. Now that the pilots know about the two gundams what will happen? Oo There's more gundams? Where? Please go easy on me.
1. Wing Zero & Death Scythe

Wingzero: This will be my first Gundam Wing fic so please go easy on me.  
  
Death Scythe: ...  
  
Heero: Who are you?  
  
Wingzero: I'm Wingzero. And this is Death Scythe.  
  
Duo: My gundam can't be a girl.  
  
Death Scythe: You're mother was.  
  
Quatre: Don't be mean.  
  
Wufei: Especially when you think of the firepower they pack.  
  
Trowa: No comments.  
  
Wingzero: Sadly I do not own Gundam Wing or Yu-Gi-Oh. (no characters from the show, but a lot of the theories will be used throughout the fic)  
  
  
  
Darkness. That was what I felt. Nothing but darkness. Then all of a sudden, light shined through a door. A blond young man stood at the door surveying me. He glanced at the blue prints on his clip board before proceeding with the tests. I felt nervous. Where am I? As matter of fact, what am I?  
  
The last thing I remembered was dying. There I stood at the bank waiting for my turn in line. I dropped by to withdraw some money for a gift I wanted to buy for my other half. My darker side. We were one, yet different. I was light, she was dark. Tomorrow was going to be our anniversary of when we first met. I wanted to buy her a present. Hiding it was going to be tough so I waited until the day before.  
  
While I saw rereading my slip, armed men entered the building. They pointed the projectile weapons at us. Before I knew it, one of them had accidentally pulled the trigger. The renegade bullet sped past a couple people, narrowly missing them before it took me in my heart. I was killed instantly at the age of fourteen.  
  
Now here I am. Instead of a normal human body, I end up in a mobile suit. The year is 195 A.C., more than two hundred years since I died. I never knew what happened to my dark side, but I was more worried about my current situation. If I can get past him, I can find my yami, my other half.  
  
The young man flipped through countless papers while muttering things. I couldn't hear them since he was far away. Though the expression on his face told me he was very displeased. Using my former powers, I tried to sense his feelings. He felt sad about the loss of a loved one; yet, at the same time, he felt hurt and anger at those he trusted, who killed his loved one. I believe it was his father or mother, but I can't be for certain.  
  
This blond young man, whom I found out was named Quatre, finally finished building me. He placed the last of my components and tested my entire system. Since he found everything in working condition, he called a leader of a colony saying that he was going to attack it and that they should evacuate.  
  
To me this seemed strange. Why would you tell someone you're going to blow up their home, in this case space colony, before you actually do it? Then I felt his feelings. He didn't want to kill them. He just wanted them to stop fighting.  
  
Oh no, now I've done it. Quatre has gone insane. He's fighting two of his fellow gundam pilots. They should be helping each other instead trying to kill their comrades. At least, that was what I had initially read in my creator's mind. His emotions ran to the surface as he faced off against the two pilots. For gundam pilots, they sure knew what they were doing. My pilot, on the other hand, had some experience.  
  
The pilots continued the fighting until one of them shielded another one. My pilot called the one Trowa. As Trowa floated away, I could feel my pilot's emotions. His anger and sorrow for what he has done. The other pilot by the name of Heero had charged at us. His anger rose for mortally injuring Trowa and most likely killing the pilot.  
  
As they fought, my energy started to decrease. I don't know how much longer I can take this. Soon my pilot and the other mobile suit enter a space colony through a hole they blasted. We were locked in hand to hand combat when the other suit gave way. The pilot stumbled out and laid there. Quatre quickly exited me and headed towards Heero. Both were captured afterwards.  
  
Do those soldier know what they're getting into? They wanted to pilot me except their minds couldn't handle my power. They sent Heero to perform some tests inside of me. At first he appeared to be doing fine, then he began to freak out. He thought everyone was his enemy and started to fight anything that moved. I can't remember what happened next. All I remember was destruction and fire.  
  
When I came out of my darkness, I discovered a new pilot inside me threatening to blow up an entire colony if Duo, a gundam pilot, didn't obey his instruction. I wanted to stop him, but I just felt too tired.  
  
Duo had been used as a guinea pig. They experimented with the zero system's capabilities while monitoring any dangers. This pilot, gundam pilot, inside me seemed to know what he was doing before he overloaded. The person who took me swapped places with Duo. He soon met his fate.  
  
Drifting in outer space, I began to think of what I had done or what my pilots had made me do. I normally wasn't a killer, but now I don't know. A loud explosion followed by more caused me to turn my attention to a man in a space suit. He had departed his mobile suit and headed towards me. Once inside, he fought those mobile suits. Surprisingly he managed to maintain his sanity, not which all of my pilots could accomplish.  
  
Yet another gundam pilot appeared before me. This one had a Chinese pilot. His name was Wufei. My pilot and the other pilot had a heated discussion before attacking each other. Zechs, as I soon discovered, wanted the help of Wufei. The other pilot however didn't have any intention in helping and left.  
  
Descending to earth, my pilot discovered his home town being attacked. He quickly finds a red gundam. They begin to fight each other. When will they learn to stop fighting? I guess it's human nature. I should know, I was human once. Within a matter of moments, I realized the pilot of the red gundam was one of my former pilots, Heero. They appeared to be so locked in combat, that they hardly noticed my presence.  
  
After the fight, they exchanged gundams. I now have Heero Yuy as my pilot while Epyon had Zechs. They each went their separate ways.  
  
Later on, the gundam pilots fought against Zechs and his army. Aboard a large space ship, I found my yami. She was in the gundam they called Death Scythe while I was in Wing Zero. Our pilots couldn't be more exact opposites. Her pilot was Duo, the ever so cheerful and optimistic pilot. Mine had a cold attitude. The other three gundams didn't have any souls trapped within them. Lucky for those three who were never chosen.  
  
Launching into battle, my pilot went straight for Zechs and his Epyon. We clashed and clashed until the pilots started becoming weary. Both of them had mastered the zero system which was built inside us. I think it became part of me when I ... Well, I don't know when. Anyways, to make things short I had fought him until the piece we stood in descended towards earth. My pilot tried using the machine guns except he was out of bullets. Then taking out my saber, he prepared himself to hit the engine when Zechs told him that the world needed people like him. With those final words, he destroyed the engine.  
  
However, the piece was still large enough to cause serious damage to earth on impact. The other pilots did what they could to reduce the size of the meteor, or section. We raced ahead of it just in time to blow it up into smaller pieces. To the people on earth, it would be a meteor shower. The pilots began celebrating afterwards.  
  
A year of peace passed before Relena was captured by rebels. They launched the true Operation Meteor. At that time, I was being sent into the sun along with my yami. She too was worried about this when a certain blond saved us. My pilot and the pilot of another gundam had locked into battle as we descended towards earth. My pilot had his target fixed on an underground base. He kept firing until I had exploded.  
  
Then darkness overtook me and I began to wonder what would happen next. Soon I found myself lying on a field of grass looking up at the sky. My yami was next to me. She noticed the same thing.  
  
"What happened?" I asked her.  
  
"To be honest, I don't know," she replied.  
  
Sighing I resumed looking at the clouds passing overhead. "We can't stay here forever."  
  
"I know Aibou," she said. "We no longer have our friends or our former lives."  
  
It was true but depressing. "I think I'll call myself Wingzero," I said out of nowhere. "My former life has pasted and I want to put that behind me."  
  
"I know what you mean," she said understandingly after all we were connected. "My two former lives were hard enough as it is."  
  
"Death Scythe, we should really find a place to live."  
  
"Just DS for short. Don't want the locals getting scared now, do we?"  
  
"You're right as usual," I teased her.  
  
Shaking out the grass from our outfits, we marched into our new lives head first.  
  
  
  
Wingzero: I don't know where I come up with this stuff. Oh well, this is just the opening so there wouldn't be any action. Btw, my yami and I both have gundam bodies separate from our human ones. We just hadn't figured out we can change into them.  
  
Death Scythe: ...  
  
Wingzero: *sweatdrops* Anyways, I thought the idea was entertaining and since my username was Wingzero and my yami Death Scythe, I decided to place us in this fic as the gundams soul. Please review if you want me to continue. 


	2. New Job & Home

Wingzero: I finally received reviews for this one.  
  
Death Scythe: And you thought you wouldn't.  
  
Wingzero: Go figure.  
  
Death Scythe: ..........  
  
Wingzero: Time to start the fic.  
  
Kai: *holds up a sign reading, "Wingzero does not own Gundam Wing or Yu-Gi- Oh"*  
  
Okay, we were stuck in this new time, with nothing. Basically, we had to start from scratch. Let's see. We both need jobs, because we need money. Unfortunately, we had to be registered or have a background, which neither of us had. They didn't have records from the twenty first century available. If they did, they wouldn't believe us in the first place.  
  
"Where should we start, Aibou?" DS asked me as we walked along the crowded streets.  
  
I could tell we were on earth, because the sky was blue. It wouldn't make much of a difference, but colonies don't have blue skies. They have metal one instead. "We should look in the ads. Someone might be hiring, people like us."  
  
"Do you think so?" DS asked me. She didn't appear to be convinced.  
  
Shrugging I replied, "We'll just have to take a low paying job until we establish ourselves and all that good stuff."  
  
"I can't argue with you there," DS sighed.  
  
"We'll also have to deal with our pilots," I whispered to her. I didn't want to use our connection, because it would look like we were zoning out. Also I wanted to be aware of our surroundings.  
  
"They won't recognize us," my yami assured me. She placed her hand on my shoulder. "We have changed drastically in our appearance. If they were searching for us, they will be looking for two giant mobile suits, not two girls."  
  
"You have a point," I sighed. Not that I have anything against our pilots, but I would rather they not find out, yet. "Speaking of which, how are they doing?"  
  
"My pilot has opened up a junk yard," DS explained. From the way she said it, she didn't approve of her pilot's job. "Trowa has gone back to the circus. I guess he feels more at home there. Wufei has joined the Preventers along with Sally Po. Quatre has returned home and is now running his father's company. If I were him, I would sell it and join the Preventers, but that's just my opinion. As for your pilot, no one has heard from him."  
  
"That makes me even more curious," I mused. We had passed quite a few shops, but none of them were hiring at the moment.  
  
"Curiosity killed the cat," DS teased me. Only around me did she reveal her true self. She didn't mind if others were present.  
  
"Sure," I returned. "We have been killed at least once and look at us."  
  
"Okay," she said. "Enough about that, we have to focus on the present."  
  
We had arrived at a local park. I decided to think things through before we took any further action. Underneath the shade of a tree, both of us sat in silence before I spoke up. "We'll have to hack into the computers."  
  
"You don't know how to," DS informed me. True, if it had been before this incident, I wouldn't have, but my recent pilot has showed me how to hack into computers.  
  
"You haven't met my pilot," I replied smugly. "He's one of the best hackers alive. Well, in my opinion that is."  
  
She gave me a weird look. "We'll have to create new identities for us. I don't know if they have your old records."  
  
"They'll probably dismiss it," I shrugged it off. A few of the young males took notice of us. They were playing soccer when they saw us. When they saw us scanning the area, they did their best footwork. "Men. Just look at them." We both watched the group trying to impress us with their skills. "Anyways, they'll think I'm her descendant."  
  
"I don't see a reason," DS said. She leaned back against the tree.  
  
"How about Danni for you," I suggested. My yami nodded her head.  
  
"That sounds fine," DS answered. "You'll have to think of a new name, too."  
  
"Oh that's right," I recalled. Most people don't go by the name 'Wingzero' and the other gundam pilots would be suspicious of me. "How about the name Arian?"  
  
"That sounds fine to me," DS commented. "We'll also need last names."  
  
"Mutou?" I suggested. (I couldn't come up with one.)  
  
"After Yugi?" she paused to think.  
  
"Yeah," I replied. "I wondered if he's still around."  
  
"He wouldn't," DS sighed. She immediately sat up and hugged her knees. "Unless he's a spirit, he will have died."  
  
"I bet Yami is still around," I smiled at the thought.  
  
"And Bakura," DS growled slightly.  
  
"Remember he has changed," I reminded her. "By the way, we both need ages."  
  
"You were fourteen when you passed away," DS recalled. She lifted up her head from her knees.  
  
"That would make me fifteen," I said, after thinking it through. I had been awake for a little over a year now.  
  
"And I will be just a around five thousand years old," DS sighed. "But no one would believe me. I guess I'll have to be sixteen or seventeen."  
  
"Be seventeen," I pleaded. I knew she couldn't resist my sad look.  
  
"Fine," she sighed before shaking her head. "I just don't know what to do with you, sometimes."  
  
"Hello," a friendly voice interrupted our conversation. A woman in her early twenties stood next to us. Her blonde hair was in two unusual braids. She wore a Preventer jacket.  
  
"Hi," both of us greeted her.  
  
"Nice day to be in the park," she commented.  
  
"It sure is," DS sighed before returning her attention to me.  
  
"My name is Sally Po," she introduced herself to us.  
  
"I'm Danni and my little sister, Arian," DS introduced the both of us.  
  
"Why so down?" she asked before joining us.  
  
"We require jobs," I answered before my yami could. "We're both in a financial situation." I didn't want to explain it further to a stranger.  
  
"I see," Sally said with a note in the air. "We're looking to hire young people like yourselves. If you past the test, you will begin training with one of our pilots."  
  
"I don't see why not," I said. How hard could this test be? After all we possessed the powers of light and dark.  
  
"It begins in an hour," Sally informed us, rather late. "Sorry for the short announcement."  
  
"It's okay," I assured her, while my yami scowled at her. "We just met so you couldn't tell us in advance."  
  
An hour later, we stood along side the other applicants. We had finished answering a bunch of questions, concerning our skills and abilities. From there, we headed towards one of the training rooms. They had an obstacle course built for the recruiting process. It simulated different scenarios.  
  
/What do you think of this?/  
  
//This should be a piece of cake.//  
  
/Why do I have the feeling you're hiding something./  
  
My yami laughed nervously through our link. //I just remembered Wufei works here.//  
  
/You could have remembered that earlier!!/  
  
//Well, technically I did, but I forgot about it.//  
  
"So how do you think you're going to do?" another person asked me. He seemed kind of nervous.  
  
"I think I'll do fine," I said nonchalantly.  
  
"I wish I could be confident," he sighed. "They're watching us."  
  
"Who?" DS interrupted us.  
  
"Heero and Wufei," he informed us. He inclined his head towards an area. At the tables, different people evaluated our performance. Two of the evaluators were gundam pilots.  
  
"Why would they be here?" I asked, completely caught off guard.  
  
"They were going to be training the top two," he answered. "I wish I could make it."  
  
//This is going to make things a little more interesting.//  
  
/Only you could say that./  
  
With that, we set off to do the physical part of our evaluation. My yami and I were in different groups. While I was doing the obstacle course, she handled the fighting portion. Then our groups exchanged positions. I now fought against a male that appeared to be twice as big as me, but it didn't phase me one bit. Within one minute, I had him out cold.  
  
When we had been gathered, Sally, Heero, and Wufei had an announcement to make. Out of the original amount, half didn't make the cut. My yami and I had definitely made it. In fact, both of us had the best time on the obstacle course. We had proved ourselves in combat.  
  
"We will evaluate your accuracy," Heero said while holding a gun. "Each of you will be given a gun and six bullets. You will have to hit each red circle at least once. There are three total so it gives you two chances to hit each one."  
  
"If you happen to have any trouble with your gun, call one of us," Wufei continued. "You will be evaluated on how accurate you hit each target. Any questions before we get started." He glanced over the small crowd.  
  
Finally, we were holding a gun. Each of us took turns hitting the three dots. Many people were only able to hit one. A few managed to shoot two. My yami and I hit each dot perfectly. We didn't even have to use all six bullets.  
  
/I wonder what they're thinking of us./  
  
//They're thinking we're good.//  
  
/Sheesh. Your ego has inflated./  
  
//I'm just messing with you.//  
  
For our last evaluation, we had to take a test. And I thought I was done with these, but no. They had to use them. It was a good thing, I advanced quickly. When I was shot, I was almost graduating from college, but I guess technology has changed since then. On the other hand, my pilot did show me a lot of things. Well, he didn't intentionally show them. I watched as he worked on them.  
  
Sally had announced the people who made it. Unfortunately, our names weren't on the list. I was positive we had made it. Maybe we bombed the test, since we did well on the gun and physical section of the interview.  
  
/Look like we didn't make it./  
  
//And I thought we would definitely make it.//  
  
/It only goes to show you./  
  
//Yeah, yeah// My yami answered sarcastically.  
  
/I would like to get a job at the local computer or book store./  
  
//That does sound interesting. Why not some of the electronic stores?//  
  
/I can do that./  
  
"Would Arian and Danni Motou step forward," Wufei asked politely.  
  
We both glanced at each other before stepping forward. This was nerve wracking. My pilot stood there. Whether he knew my identity or not evades me. Eventually, he would figure out. He was a smart pilot and a resourceful one too.  
  
"You have placed at the top two," Heero announced. This caught us completely off guard, because we thought we were going to go job hunting.  
  
Okay, this cannot be good. We will be both training with these gundam pilots. Several people gasped at us. They couldn't believe we were chosen out of all of them to train with actual gundam pilots. Some of them envied us, because they weren't chosen.  
  
Later on, all four of us met inside one of the conference room. What did they want? Could they have discovered and wanted to corner us? Wait a second, Duo would know more about DS than any of the other pilots.  
  
"You're wondering why you've been brought here," Heero started. I know he wasn't the most talkative of people. We nodded our heads to answer yes. "Your training will be much more intense than the others."  
  
"I'm sure you have families to go back to," Wufei said. His voice held a hint of sorrow and regret. "But you will be living inside our complex. Only the elite have this privilege."  
  
"What are our duties?" I asked them.  
  
"For now, you will train with us," Heero answered my question. "We will assess your strengths and weaknesses. From there, we should be able to find a position that suites your abilities."  
  
"I see," DS said. "When will our training begin?"  
  
"Two days from now," Wufei replied. He placed in front of each of us a top secret folder. "They're you're instructions. You will move into your rooms today or tomorrow. I suggest you familiarize yourself with our headquarters. Any questions?"  
  
DS and I shook our heads. The two gundam pilots explained to us their policies and everything we needed to know for our first day. We were going to train with my pilot and a fellow gundam pilot. If I had remembered one of them worked here, I would have backed down from her offer. I hope they don't figure out who we were.  
  
Wingzero: Ack! That sounded rushed. Oh well, I placed the necessary information. Don't worry things will become much more interesting now that we have met two gundam pilots.  
  
Death Scythe: Good thing Duo won't make an appearance in the next chappie. ^-^ 


	3. Girls Day Out!

Wingzero: We begin another chapter of Gundam Souls. *takes a look at the reviews* Why isn't anyone reviewing?  
  
DS: *shrugs* Maybe they don't like this fic?  
  
Wingzero: *sighs* Oh well. Here's the third chapter.  
  
Disclaimers: Do I look like I own Gundam Wing or Yu-Gi-Oh?  
  
  
  
A week has passed since my yami and I started training. We didn't go to our full potential, because the Gundam pilots were training us. It would be strange for two people, who have no background in mobile suits to all of a sudden become experts. For one thing, they will become suspicious and start following our every movements. Second, I don't want to go back to being a gundam. It was just too lonely.  
  
The other gundam pilots kept in contact with our teachers. Trowa and Quatre were pretty much busy, since they had demanding jobs. It was hard contacting them. Duo, on the other hand, had a busy schedule, but he basically stayed put in his salvage yard. Since he owned the place, he had a more flexible schedule than the other two.  
  
Lady Une and Sally kept checking on us regularly to see how far we have progressed. Sally mentioned that for beginners we were good. She had never seen anyone advance so quickly as we have and managed to keep up with the two gundam pilots. Lady Une instructed the boys to go easy on us. Perhaps, that was the reason why my yami and I excelled. We weren't being challenged by the boys. Then again, if they only knew who they were dealing with, they wouldn't have gone that easy on us.  
  
Today, we had the day off. It was required that we have at least one day off per week. My yami decided to go into town for a bit. She wanted to look for something. I asked her if I could join her, but she said that she wanted to spend some time alone. Respecting her wishes, I remained on base, wandering around. I loved to explore new places, except when we were under attack, but we weren't so I took my time looking around.  
  
On our first training day, they had given us identification cards, which allowed us access to certain room and areas. Since we were students, we were limited to a certain number of areas such as the mess hall, dormitories, level one training area, student lockers, student ammunition area, the recreation room, weight room, and the swimming pool. I used my card to access these areas and stayed away from the areas where I wasn't permitted. I didn't want them to monitor my every movement.  
  
As I rounded the area, I ran into Heero, my pilot. He and Lieutenant Noin were talking about some matter. Since when did she arrive here? I thought she and Zechs were at the Mars project. Why would she be here? The last I heard from them, they were engaged. So where one went, the other one would follow. This couldn't be good, not for me at the least.  
  
"Hi," Heero greeted me when he had noticed me standing there.  
  
"Hi," I answered him back.  
  
My pilot turned towards his companion and formally introduced us. "Noin, this is Arian Motou. She qualified to train with us, gundam pilots. Arian, this is Lieutenant Noin. She will be staying with us."  
  
"Nice to meet you," Noin greeted me as she extended her hand for a friendly handshake.  
  
Should I take it or not? Why not? I reached out and returned her gesture of friendship. "Same here." I didn't know what to say in response so I just said that.  
  
"What brings you here?" Noin asked me. "No offense intended. I thought you would have gone out, since today is your first day off."  
  
"Yeah," I said sheepishly while scratching the back of my head. "I wanted to get to know the area so I decided to explore a bit. After all, I don't want to get lost."  
  
"To true," Noin agreed with my reasoning. "Heero and I were just finished. I was wondering if you wanted to hang out. It has been awhile since I had the company of another female."  
  
"Sure," I chirped in return. I have a friend to hang out with, but I hoped she wouldn't bring her fiancé with her. It wasn't that I don't like him; I just wanted to spend time with the girls.  
  
"I'll leave you two alone," Heero waved us off. He walked down the way where I came from.  
  
"If you don't mind, I'll be a moment," Noin said when Heero was out of hearing range. "I would like to change out of this uniform. It's cutting of my circulation when I move."  
  
"I don't mind," I assured her. "Where's your room?"  
  
As we walked towards the dormitories, she told me where her room was. In fact, our rooms were right next to each other. DS's room was on the opposite side of mine. I talked about my older sister and how we had been abandoned by our parents. Noin grew very angry at our parents for leaving us to take care of ourselves. She looked like she was going to kill them, if she ever met them. Good thing, my parents died a long time ago. I told her that DS, my older sister, had taken care of me ever since then. Noin said that I was fortunate to have such a caring sibling. We also talked about her fiancé. They were engaged and planning to have a wedding next year.  
  
"I was thinking about asking Relena to be my maid of honor," Noin said in deep thought as we reached the door to the girl's dormitory.  
  
"I'm sure she would say yes," I said, trying to sound confident. I have met Relena only a few times, but I had this feeling that she wouldn't turn down the offer.  
  
"I know, but she has responsibilities now," Noin sighed. Her hand fumbled for her key card and swiped it in the slot to her door.  
  
Within each dormitory, one level has a main bathroom, where everyone goes to take baths, use the toilet, and brush their teeth. However, in a few rooms, a select few had their own personal bathroom. The gundam pilots had their own bathroom and so did we. DS and I each had our own private wash room. We were glad, because we didn't want anyone to see us.  
  
"Zechs will most likely ask Heero to be his best man," Noin said, entering her room. "Heero is the only one Zechs sees as a worthy rival. It's a wonder how they became best friends, though I think Duo is much closer to Heero than anyone else."  
  
"I know what you're talking about," I sighed loudly as I flopped onto her bed. "Yami and Seto used to go at each other's throats. Seto saw Yami as his only worthy rival until an unexpected event happened. Then they were able to trust each other, but they didn't fall in love with each other. They found their significant others."  
  
"So you know the feeling?" She asked me. She had stopped at the door frame to her bathroom door with her civilian clothes in hand.  
  
"All too well," I sighed deeply.  
  
"What happened to them?" She asked, not knowing she hit a sensitive spot.  
  
"They died," I answered, trying not to cry. It wasn't that I liked them. I missed my friends and family. I missed my home.  
  
"I'm sorry," Noin said before shutting the door to change.  
  
"So who do you think we can get to on our trip?" I asked her. "I know my sister would join us if she was invited."  
  
"I was thinking of asking Hilde to join us," Noin answered through the door. I heard several sounds of clothes rustling followed by a few curses.  
  
"I thought she was with Duo at the salvage place," I said out loud. Even though I haven't heard anything about them getting married or engaged, I knew they were close friends.  
  
"Duo arrived here yesterday," she said through the door. "They arrived late into the night. That's why you didn't see them."  
  
"Oh, that does explain it," I said, shifting my weight around to find a comfortable position. "I don't know who else to ask, other than Dorothy."  
  
"Trust me, you don't want to ask her to come along," Noin said; her voice sounded rather irritated by the thought. Before I could even ask her why, she explained why. "Dorothy is a rather odd woman once you get to know her. She loves the sight of war and killing. Don't ask me why, because I don't know either."  
  
"Kind of reminds me of Bakura and Ishtar," I mused out loud.  
  
"Who are they?" She asked, completely confused over my thoughts.  
  
"Oh, they're people I used to know," I sighed as I sat up on her bed. "They're psychos if yah ask me. Yami and Seto even agree on that."  
  
"I see," Noin said, stepping out of her bathroom fully clothed and ready to go. "Shall we?"  
  
"Sure," I said, while standing up and following her out of her room. I went over to my yami's room and knocked on the door. When I didn't hear a response, I tried contacting her through our mental link.  
  
/DS?/  
  
//Yes, aibou?//  
  
/Where are you?/  
  
//I'm in the weight room. Why?//  
  
/I was wondering if you would like to join me in a girl's day out?/  
  
//Sure. I'll be there in just a moment.//  
  
"I don't think she's in her room," Noin said. She was leaning on the opposite side of the hall.  
  
"Could we wait a few minutes? She might be on her way back."  
  
"I don't see a reason why not," Noin shrugged. "After all, the more the merrier."  
  
We only had to wait a few minutes for my yami to show up. She had on her civilian outfit which consisted of black pants, a white shirt, and a black leather vest. My outfit was white pants, a black shirt, and a white leather vest.  
  
"You two complement each other," Noin blinked her eyes a few times when she saw us together.  
  
"Sometimes we like to wear matching outfits," I giggled at it.  
  
An hour later, we tracked down Hilde. Fortunately for us, Duo was nowhere to be found. I guessed he and the other gundam pilots were off doing whatever guys do. We decided to hit the mall and do some shopping. Now that DS and I had money to spend, we could buy a few items, mainly a couple new outfits. I was kind of getting tired of wearing the same old thing every day. Then again, we had to wear uniforms.  
  
"Let's see what that store has," Hilde pointed out a fashion boutique.  
  
"Sure," I agreed with her. My yami shook her head, indicating she didn't want to go there.  
  
"I don't see a reason why not," Noin stifled a laugh when DS's face grew grim.  
  
"Come on!" I practically dragged my darker half into the store. The others followed giggling. It was good to forget about training and being a soldier. We enjoyed acting like regular citizens, spending an afternoon hanging out with friends.  
  
//Aibou, you know I don't like shopping for clothes.// My yami whined through our mental link.  
  
Of course, I knew she didn't like clothes shopping, but she needed new clothes. /I do know you don't like it. We both need new clothes./  
  
//Fine.// She allowed me to drag her to the women's section of the store.  
  
"Where do we start?" Hilde asked the rest of us, while beaming.  
  
"Let's start over there," I pointed out a clearance rack. They had dresses and other outfits for fifty percent off.  
  
"Not a bad idea," Noin said agreeing with me. We trooped off in that direction and scanned through the selection. "How about this?" She held up a red sleeveless casual dress that went down to her knees.  
  
"Red isn't your color," DS politely informed her.  
  
"I guess you're right," Noin said before holding it up against me. "It looks better on you."  
  
"You think?" I asked the others, in which they all nodded their heads.  
  
This went on four an hour or two. One of us would pick up something and ask for the others' opinion on it. If we found something that we thought looked good on someone else, we would show it to that person. This store had several good outfits and a lot of them were on sale. I don't know why many were discounted. I guessed it had something to do with the rumor about an upcoming war. We even stopped to buy accessories. By the time we were finished, each of us had two bags full of clothes and our checkbooks were considerably lighter.  
  
"That was some good bargain hunting," Noin said thoughtfully as we made our way through a crowded mall.  
  
"You said it," Hilde chirped.  
  
"Where to now?" DS asked the rest of us.  
  
"I know, there's an ice cream shop here," I suggested. The girls immediately agreed to this.  
  
As we headed towards the ice cream shop, people started to become nervous. Why would they be this nervous? We weren't in our uniforms or anything like that. Heck, none of us were carrying any weapons. Well, that was unless you count pepper spray as a weapon. Hilde and Noin carried them when they were off duty, because they didn't want to feel vulnerable. They were used to carrying weapons at all times.  
  
Noin bought mocha ice cream. Hilde chose rocky road. DS decided on chocolate ice cream. She liked plain things. Such a boring person. I picked chocolate chip ice cream, my favorite. We each had chosen a two scoop ice cream in a cone. Hilde, DS, and I were about to pay for our own, when Noin said it was a treat on her. We thanked her for her generosity.  
  
"This has been a fun afternoon," Hilde said in between licks. We were sitting outside the mall, enjoying our ice cream.  
  
"I know," Noin agreed with her. "It's been awhile since I had this much fun with just us girls."  
  
"Men are hard to understand," I sighed as we chatted while eating our ice cream.  
  
"Tell me about it," Hilde rolled her eyes. "I've been dropping Duo hints, but he wasn't picking up on them. Then he told me that he was heterosexually challenged."  
  
DS nearly dropped her ice cream when she found out her pilot was homosexual. "He likes guys?" She couldn't believe her eyes. Through our link, I felt her confusion, worry, and fear.  
  
"Yeah, he said he was interested in someone," Hilde sighed. "He wouldn't tell me who, but I have this feeling it's Heero."  
  
"Now that you mention it, Duo is the only person who could get close to Heero without Heero pushing them away," Noin said thoughtfully.  
  
"That also explains why he felt comfortable around us," I nudged DS. "Remember, he wasn't afraid of touching us, while correcting our technique."  
  
"True," DS couldn't argue against that.  
  
"So I heard Heero and Wufei are training you two," Hilde changed the topic. "How?"  
  
"We applied and were accepted," I answered for us, since my yami was currently busy keeping her ice cream from getting onto her hands.  
  
"I heard the Preventers had a few openings," Hilde said. She shifted her weight around to a comfortable position. "If I would have known, I might have applied for it."  
  
"If you wanted a position, I think I can persuade Zechs to hire you," Noin generously offered.  
  
"That's okay," Hilde assured Noin. "Duo needs me more at the salvage yard, when we return. I don't know why, but Lady Une called all the gundam pilots."  
  
"You mean Trowa and Quatre are here?" I asked, while my yami's eyes widened.  
  
"I thought Heero and Wufei told you," Noin said, completely confused. "They have known about it for a few days."  
  
As soon as our topic turned to the guys, look who showed up. It was all five gundam pilots, wearing their uniforms. They were talking amongst themselves about guy stuff. When they had noticed us, they walked over to our direction.  
  
"What brings you here?" Noin spoke up.  
  
"We have a situation," Heero said, cutting to the chase. Turning towards DS and me, he basically ordered us to leave.  
  
"Why?" I asked him, more like demanded to know.  
  
"Because we have reason to believe......" My pilot was cut off when suddenly an entire troop of mobile suits emerged from the vacant stores near the building.  
  
"We're under attack!!"  
  
  
  
Wingzero: Another chappie finished.  
  
DS: Why aren't you happy?  
  
Wingzero: Because no one is reviewing for this fic, while my others have at least four or five per chappie.  
  
DS: --UUU I see. Well, it's their loss.  
  
Wingzero: --UUU 


	4. The Gundams Arrive

We heard the sounds of explosions, coming from an abandoned warehouse near the mall. The civilians panicked and started running around, pushing and shoving each other. The entire place was in chaos as everyone tried to escape the oncoming mobile suits. We managed to survive the stampede, only to face a much larger foe.  
  
"How is it possible?" Noin asked in disbelief. "We destroyed every mobile suit after the Mariemaie incident. There shouldn't be any unless...."  
  
"A secret organization has been manufacturing mobile suits," my pilot filled in. He had a grim look on his face. "This is just like Mariemaie said. Life is an endless waltz. They'll never be satisfied with peace."  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Hilde inquired as the ground beneath us shook.  
  
"There's no time for that," Duo said frantically. "We have to find a way to defeat those."  
  
"This time, we are at a disadvantage," Trowa sighed. "We have no mobile suits to defend ourselves and if we were able to make any, it would be too late."  
  
"What do you suggest we do?" Duo asked the normally quiet gundam pilot.  
  
"We have no choice but to fight," Quatre stepped in. He had a serious and determine look on his face. "Even if we have no mobile suits, we must fight to defend the peace we have fought so long and hard to obtain. I'm not going to let any child grow up in a war torn world. We have to think about the children."  
  
Heero nodded his head. "No child should face these horrors; we did a long time ago. We'll stand up and fight with our bare hands if we have to."  
  
"You don't stand a chance against them without your gundams," I protested. I grabbed onto Heero's arms preventing him from leaving. "We should arm ourselves before we do anything drastic."  
  
My pilot pulled away from me. "We don't have time for weapons. I won't let another innocent child die because of my careless mistake." He turned and walked away from us.  
  
"That's Heero for you," Duo sighed as he ran after them.  
  
I too ran after them, wanting to help, but really I wanted to be my former self, a gundam. After the incident, I thought I couldn't regain my old body or so I thought. Suddenly, I felt something warm spark inside me. This warm feeling spread throughout my body. First my heart and then the rest of my chest, followed by everything else. I remembered everything became small around me and everyone practically screamed. Turning my head down, I found my cockpit door being opened and a certain brown haired pilot stepping inside it.. Wait a second, did I just think cockpit? Since when do humans have cockpits? Oh crap, I didn't do what I think I just did. Yup, I transformed into a gundam.  
  
The pilots of the other mobile suits acknowledged my presence and charged towards us. If they were so eager to die, then I'd be more than happy to arrange it. Before I could move, my body moved by itself, I realized that my pilot had already strapped himself in. I guessed I could always monitor my readings and make maneuvers to keep myself or anyone else from being hurt.  
  
"When we arrive back at headquarters, you have some explaining to do," Heero said, though I don't know if it was a threat or a command. With him, it was hard to tell and I was his gundam.  
  
"I understand," I spoke to him. We turned to face our first opponent, when Death Scythe appeared on my screen. My yami transformed to her gundam self as well. She nodded towards me and then towards our enemies. Apparently she was geared up for a fight.  
  
I quickly made the first mobile suit pilot, regret stepping into one, when I sliced his suit in half. He didn't stand a chance against me in that old suit. They really ought to upgrade the mass produced mobile suits. With even one gundam, a pilot can take on an entire army of them and win. My pilot maneuvered out of the way of a charging Leo. He then used the controls to make me slice that suit in half again.  
  
Out of all the people on this planet, only two people have truly mastered my zero system. Heero was obviously one of them, with Zechs being the other. It took a lot of will power and determination. I hadn't intended on receiving the zero system, but since I've been with it for so long, it had become a part of me. I don't know what life would be like if I didn't have it. This gives me an edge in hand to hand combat in my human form.  
  
Two more mobile suits were instantly blown up as I charged through a group of them. They tried to attack me all at once, but I was quicker than they were. Not to mention, I had a pilot with more experience than all of them put together. Inwardly, I smirked as I saw the last of them retreating. They were probably going to tell their leaders about us. We couldn't have that happening, but then again, everyone could see our battles. It wasn't like we were off in some secret location.  
  
"We don't need any more deaths on our hands," I spoke softly to my pilot. "Let them go. Everyone knows there's gundam here."  
  
Heero gave his usual reply and returned us back to the others, who were waiting patiently for us. I noticed a large black object approaching us at high speeds; then realized it was only Death Scythe and her pilot. I lowered my guard a bit. She landed next to me. A screen with Duo's face popped up in me.  
  
"Hey Heero, you know what's going on?" He inquired my pilot. Confusion was written all over his face.  
  
"I seriously don't know," Heero responded with his ever stoic expression. "Why don't we head back to base and sort this thing out. They could be coming back here with reinforcements. We lucked out, having our gundams here. We shouldn't try and push it."  
  
"I guess you're right," Duo sighed. I guessed he hated being wrong. "We'll have Howard give them a good look over."  
  
"I don't think so," my yami said, threateningly. "That old man isn't touching any part of me, even if I am a gundam."  
  
"Lighten up," Duo sighed again. "You do need to be maintained and repaired. Besides, you didn't mind it before. Why now?"  
  
"Because you can hear me and you actually know I exist," DS huffed. She wouldn't allow him to control her body, until he agreed that he won't allow Howard to touch her. After all, she wasn't damaged during the fight. She was only worn out. I could guess I was pretty much in the same condition as she was.  
  
I wondered how we were going to transform back into our human forms. That will have to wait as we headed back to the Preventers headquarters. We both landed in the docking area, where the shuttles and other planes were kept. The maintenance crew was completely surprised to see two fully functioning gundams land there. The others had arrived later, via the motorized vehicles we took to go to the mall. The girls had brought our purchases with them, as we couldn't get them ourselves.  
  
My darker half stood near the docking platform. The gundam pilots, Lieutenant Noin, Sally Po, Lady Une, Hilde, and Howard gathered in front of us. They all had varying expressions on their faces.  
  
"Why did you tell us?" Sally spoke up.  
  
"Would you have believed us?" DS spoke up. "You would probably think we received a hit to the head or that we're insane."  
  
"She has a point," Duo backed her up. "I mean if someone told me out of the blue that they were a gundam pilot, I would have told that person he or she was insane."  
  
"How did you become real?" Howard asked.  
  
"We don't know," I answered this time. "I was born in the twentieth century AD. I died in a bank robbery. Then I found myself in a gundam. I didn't know it at the time, but Quatre basically created my second body in some sort of sense."  
  
"This is very odd," Quatre mused out loud. "I heard of reincarnation, but this is completely mind blowing. This is the first time I have witnessed or known of anything of this sort."  
  
"I know what you mean," Duo agreed with him. "It's strange to know that my gundam has a human form. Does that mean your gundams have one too?"  
  
"I don't know," Trowa answered. "We haven't seen our gundams in any shape or form."  
  
"I hope I don't end up with a weak gundam," Wufei scowled. If I could only hit him so hard, I'll make him regret ever saying those words.  
  
"It makes you think, what our gundams will look like in their human forms," Quatre thought out loud. "I hope mine doesn't like to kill."  
  
"Could you transform back to your human forms?" Lieutenant Noin inquired.  
  
We both shook our heads answering no. "We don't know how to. This was our first time transforming since our last battle. Nothing like this has ever happened." I supplied the answer, as my yami was currently trying to transform to her human form.  
  
"This can't be good," Duo stated the obvious. "What should we do with them?"  
  
"They'll have to stay here," Lady Une spoke up. "They're too large for their regular rooms and I doubt they can fit through our narrow hallways."  
  
"So it looks like you'll be staying her for tonight," Hilde said. "You don't mind the cold temperature?"  
  
"We have no heat requirements as our body is now made of wires, metal, and other mechanical equipment," DS replied. "We don't have any body heat."  
  
"Good, because I know we don't have a huge blanket for the both of you," Hilde said, trying to make the situation lighter. We were obviously in a very solemn discussion.  
  
My darker half's pilot yawned. "I don't know about you guys but I'm ready to go back to bed."  
  
"This early?" Quatre asked.  
  
"I arrived very late," Duo replied. "Plus I've been working over time to finish this project. Don't even ask what it is, because I'm not telling."  
  
"I won't even bother, knowing you," DS said.  
  
"........ I resent that," her pilot huffed as he trooped back to their bunks.  
  
"Well, this is certainly an interesting development," Lady Une spoke out loud. "Who would have ever guessed that gundams could take on human forms?"  
  
"I wouldn't have," Quatre answered. "Maybe Sandrock, Heavyarms, and Altron are around somewhere."  
  
"Yeah," Wufei agreed with him. "Even though I despise war, I wonder how my gundam would act. I certainly hope it isn't weak."  
  
"Our gundams are certainly not weak," Trowa stepped in before my darker half could do any damage to the pilot. "You should know that by now. We have faced countless of hopeless battles; yet, we have survived this long."  
  
"He has a point," Sally agreed with Trowa. "You guys have survived several battles, where many experienced soldiers have died. You have won, despite overwhelming odds. It's not only the pilot that needs to be in top condition, the gundam must be as well."  
  
"Sally, I'll leave you to deal with this," Lady Une said. She turned to face the door. "I have several reports to make and meetings to attend to. Please, for as long as you can, keep this under tight security. We don't want them to know."  
  
"We understand," Quatre said softly. "We'll try our best."  
  
"And that's all I'm asking for," Lady Une said, exiting the hangar.  
  
"So what do we do now?" Hilde asked, looking between the both of us.  
  
"I need to check up on both gundams," Howard said, stepping closer to us.  
  
"I don't think so," DS replied. She scooted away from him, even though she was in a tight place.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Quatre asked.  
  
"She doesn't want anyone but her pilot touching her," I replied, with a huge sweatdrop. "DS doesn't trust him."  
  
"I worked on you before and I never heard you complain," Howard protested. He crossed his arms behind his head.  
  
"That's because you didn't know I existed back then," DS replied with a snort. "I didn't want to expose myself so I said nothing. Now that you know I'm here, I don't want you to lay a finger on me or I will do something you'll regret."  
  
"There's no need for fighting," Quatre said, mediating between the two of them. "We have an unknown enemy and only two gundams, though I wish we had all five of them."  
  
"Two is good enough for now," Trowa spoke up. "However, in the future, it would be prudent for us to acquire or construct more mobile suits. We cannot be relying on two gundams to fight an entire army by themselves. The Preventers will require them in the future for combat."  
  
"Which is why we're going to start building them," my pilot said. I had completely forgotten that he stayed behind, as he didn't say anything and stayed in the shadows the entire time. "I still have the old blue prints for the mobile suits in my laptop and gundam, if the memory is still functioning."  
  
"Thanks a lot for the moral support," I said sarcastically. "I feel so much better, knowing that you can rely on me once again."  
  
"You've been in the company of Duo Maxwell for long durations of time," Heero said, noticing the way I have been acting.  
  
"I've only met him today," I said. "It's her that I've been hanging out with." I motioned towards the other gundam and my darker half.  
  
"Now that I think about it, your gundams are opposites of your personality," Quatre thought out loud.  
  
"Perhaps, our gundam will be similar," Trowa said. He shifted his weight around.  
  
"Well, if I'm not needed here, I think I'll go start on those mobile suits," Howard said, heading off towards the maintenance area. "I should be finished within a month or so, depending on how many people I have working with me. I could use either gundams help, in moving the heavier parts."  
  
"I don't mind helping," I said volunteering. "Though, you're going to have a hard time convincing her to, especially if you want to tamper with her mechanics."  
  
"I wouldn't dream of that," Howard laughed nervously. He soon departed us, leaving us with four gundam pilots, Sally, Hilde, and Noin.  
  
"I know Zechs will want a full report on this," Noin said. She shifted around uncomfortably. Her eyes went over to a busy Heero Yuy. "You wouldn't mind if I told him about your gundam, being operational once again."  
  
"I could care less," Heero said in his ever so monotone voice. "Make sure he stays away from my gundam or I won't responsible for my actions."  
  
"I understand," Noin said, leaving the room. Talk about being possessive. Well, I suppose a possessive one was better than a slacker.  
  
"When Duo is finished with his nap, I'll have him come and take a look at you," Sally said, glancing towards Duo's gundam. "Heero, you wouldn't mind checking up on your gundam. We'll need the both of them more than ever now."  
  
"Mission accepted," Heero said his catch phrase. He entered my cockpit and started typing out several commands at once. I could clearly see he was checking the gauges. In the meantime, the other pilots dispersed. Probably, they were going to investigate whether their gundams were still kicking. Sally disappeared from my view. Hilde went to put away her clothes and ours as well.  
  
"Heero?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"I think I may know where the other gundams are," I said softly. I had blocked our mental connection.  
  
"Where are they?" Heero said, getting straight to the point.  
  
"They're somewhere close by, but I don't know their exact position," I replied calmly. "Like I said, I can only sense them. I can't pinpoint their location. In order to do that, I will have to be in my human form and be able to go around places, without bringing attention to myself. Besides, there are several places a human can go where a large mobile suit can't."  
  
"That would make sense," Heero said, stopping for a moment. "First you'll have to learn how to transform back to your human form. I'll take care of the rest."  
  
"I hardly know you, even though we spent several hours together," I mused out loud.  
  
"I'm not the type of person who opens up easily," Heero said. He returned to typing out several commands. "If you want that sort of person, go to Duo. He doesn't mind listening to himself talk. I'm sure he wouldn't mind talking with you."  
  
"That's not what I'm referring to," I huffed indignantly. "I don't want to know the other pilots. I want to know more about you. It doesn't have to be very personal, like your past or your feelings right now. Maybe what color you like? Or how about your favorite food? You know small talk."  
  
"I have no time for small talk," Heero said, getting a little irritated.  
  
"Always training as usual, it wouldn't kill you to take twenty minutes and spend time with your friends," I said. "Maybe you can spend time training with them, or during your breaks. I know you must rest every once in awhile."  
  
"The other pilots aren't worth my time," Heero said. He finished typing and had moved onto checking my wiring. "They are only my comrades in arms. They mean nothing more to me than that."  
  
"Heero Yuy, keep that up and you'll distance yourself from everybody," I warned him. "Then who will you rely on during times of difficulty. Who will you trust with crucial information or missions? You're not going to stay young forever."  
  
"I age slower than normal humans," Heero replied.  
  
"I know," I spoke softly. "In the past, you have been altered to become the perfect soldier. They altered your metabolism and growth rate. They played god with you."  
  
"I don't care what they did to me so long as I can accomplish the mission," Heero said rather bluntly. "Nothing matters but finishing the mission."  
  
"Boy, they have that certainly drilled into that thick skull of yours," I said. I couldn't move or else my pilot will be sent hurling down towards the cold, hard metal floor. "They warped your mind."  
  
"I was raised to be an instrument of destruction," Heero said, going from one part to another. "They found emotions to be useless and unnecessary. The mission was the top priority, even if it meant killing people."  
  
"I know in war we have to kill people," I sighed out loud. "Still, I don't like it. I rather stop all this violence, but with some people, it's the only way to stop them. They are completely loyal to their superiors and nothing will change their minds, even if you showed them evidence."  
  
"Now you know why I have to complete my mission," Heero said. "I have to stop those people before they kill anyone innocent."  
  
"I know you're still upset about killing that girl," I said. "Everyone makes mistakes. I should know as I have made a few, but that doesn't mean you have to beat yourself up over it. That will do nothing to help the future. I'm not saying that you should forget about her, but at the same time, I'm saying that you should move on."  
  
"A part of me wants to move on, but another part of me wants to hold back," Heero admitted. He moved towards another section of me. "I haven't dealt with emotions and I don't know how to deal with them."  
  
"That makes two of us," I said. "I haven't dealt with my emotions before. I'm still learning how to. Maybe we can learn together."  
  
"That is a possibility."  
  
Well, at least that was better than a flat out rejection. "So what are we going to do for the rest of the afternoon or is it evening?"  
  
"It's evening," Heero said. "It's 18:54. I need to reset your internal clock then. You should be able to know what time and day it is."  
  
"Well, it's not my fault that it resets itself," I huffed. "Anyways, I was wondering if we're going to spend more time together other than missions."  
  
"That depends," Heero said truthfully. "On how much time I have, and if you can transform back to your human form."  
  
"Okay," I replied. "I just wanted to know. Besides I think DS has gone offline. She gets bored easily, when she doesn't have anything to amuse her."  
  
"In some ways, she is like her pilot, but most of the part, she reminds me of me," Heero stated, glancing over in her direction.  
  
"We have a close link to each other," I said out loud.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Heero inquired.  
  
"It's a long story," I sighed.  
  
"I have the time," Heero assured me.  
  
"Well it started in Ancient Egypt, there was a game, the shadow games," I explained. "These shadow games came with great and terrible power. People were able to control powerful creatures and summon them for duels. Eventually, these duels became out of control and towns began to be destroyed in their wake. A young pharaoh created seven millennium items to seal the shadow games. He sealed his spirit into the millennium puzzle, his sister in the millennium necklace, a tomb robber into the millennium ring, and an unknown spirit into the millennium rod. The millennium eye, the millennium ankh, and the millennium scales have no spirits housed within them. Later on, they were reincarnated and those reincarnations became their hikaris. The ancient spirits are called yamis. My yami is in Death Scythe. Her real name is Lareina, but she'd rather go by DS than her Egyptian name. Yami is the spirit in the millennium puzzle. He held the title of pharaoh and king of games. He was the one who sealed the shadow games and sacrificed himself to do so. He reminds me of you on a certain level. Anyways, Bakura is the spirit from the millennium ring. He used to be a tomb robber and stole from the graves of the pharaoh. We don't know as to why he was sealed within the ring. The last spirit is Ishtar. He's in the millennium rod. As for his origins, it has yet to be determined. The hikaris have all passed away. I think the yamis are still around, but it will be hard locating the seven millennium items. I definitely know Shadi is alive. He's the guardian of all seven millennium items. He holds two millennium items. They are used for judging people. The millennium ankh allows him to see a person soul room. Basically, a soul room is a place where the person keeps his personality, memories, and everything that makes him him or her her. The scales are to judge if a person is worthy. Ryou holds the millennium ring. With the ring, you can take people's souls. Malik holds the millennium rod. It allows him to control other people. The millennium eye can be used to read other people's minds. The millennium necklace can see into the future, past, or present. It is a lot to take in at once, but I'll help you if you don't understand."  
  
"I understand," Heero said finishing the check up. "If someone was to obtain all of these items, will they be able to take over the world?"  
  
"Yes," I replied with a serious tone. "And if they have the Egyptian god cards, they will be unstoppable. Only the pharaoh can control all three of them. Seto has Obelisk the Tormentor. Malik has the dragon of Ra. Yami has the sky dragon of Osiris. They are the most powerful duel monsters in the shadow games, though the Dark Magician and Blue Eyes White Dragon are the main duel monsters that Seto and Yami use."  
  
"I see," Heero said.  
  
"Each duel monster has an attack strength and defense," I went on. "Depending on that number and their attribute, the level is higher or lower. A level four or lower can be summoned onto the field without sacrifices. A level five or six requires one sacrifice. A level seven or eight requires two sacrifices. A god card needs three sacrifices. That is the reason why decks don't contain several high level duel monsters. The Dark Magician is level seven and the Blue Eyes White Dragon is eight."  
  
"This is interesting," Heero said, leaning against my metal body.  
  
"Anyways, there are still trap and magic cards to deal with," I said. "You can set up a trap to where you'll kill or cripple your opponent. Magic cards work almost in the same way, except you can't activate them when your opponent attacks unless it is a quick magic. This makes the game more interesting and complicated. Don't forget there are effect and fusion duel monsters."  
  
"Good thing, you didn't tell Duo this," Heero made his first joke. "You will be here the entire night explaining it to him."  
  
"I know," I sighed wistfully. "I hope that the hikaris have been able to survive. I want to be able to see Yugi, Ryou, and Malik again. We were close friends, almost like family, a second family."  
  
"We'll have to wait and see," Heero said. "Do you still have your duel monsters?"  
  
"Yes, I still have my deck if you're wondering," I said.  
  
"What's your main card?"  
  
"It's the Dark Magician," I replied. "My deck consists of mostly dragons and spellcasters. I have a few warriors, like the Celtic Guardian. The dragon I use the most is my Red Eyes Black Dragon with dragon treasure, a magic card. I use the book of the secret arts with my dark magician. I can also summon either the Dark Luster Soldier or Magician of Black Chaos, with the ritual card."  
  
"That's good to know," Heero said. "One of these days, I'll have to see those cards."  
  
"I'll let you see them, but be warned I'm protective of my cards," I informed him. "They're like family to me. I know you'll say they're just paper, but they're the means of summoning real life duel monsters."  
  
"Understood," Heero said.  
  
"You'd better go and eat something before Duo gets to it," I sighed once again. "I know you have to eat as you are completely human, despite your upgrades."  
  
"Hn," Heero said walking away from me.  
  
"I'll talk to you later," I said to his retreating form. Now for some shut down time. I'll need all the strength I can get when I learn how to transform back to my normal self, which I hope was soon. I wanted to get out of the hanger, without having to be very careful about my every step.  
Wingzero: O_o Me and Heero?  
  
DS: O_o Me and Duo?  
  
Wingzero: Anyways, tell me which couples you want. Here's the selection, Heero/Duo, Seto/ Arian, Joey/Danni, Heero/Arian, Duo/Danni, Seto/Joey.  
  
DS: Here's the already selected couples: Zechs/Noin, Yami/Yugi, Bakura/Ryou, Ishtar/Malik, Shadi/Isis, Wufei/Sally, Trowa/Quatre.  
Duel Monster Names:  
  
Dark Magician: Mirai - Yugi  
  
Dark Magician: Kurai - Arian  
  
Celtic Guardian: Calin - Yugi  
  
Celtic Guardian: Legolas - Arian  
  
Blue Eyes White Dragon: Galain - Yugi  
  
Blue Eyes White Dragon: Drake - Seto  
  
Red Eyes Black Dragon: Draco - Joey  
  
Red Eyes Black Dragon: Lucas - Arian  
  
Dark Luster Soldier: Kanto - Yugi  
  
Dark Luster Soldier: Yuri - Arian  
  
Magician of Black Chaos: Taichi - Yugi  
  
Magician of Black Chaos: Mithrandir - Arian  
  
Wing Weaver: Kitara - Arian  
  
Neo the Magic Swordsman: Kai - Arian  
  
Baby Dragon: Fiery - Joey  
  
Time Wizard: Chronos - Joey  
  
Mystical Elf: Celesia - Yugi  
  
Gaia the Fierce Knight: Gaia - Yugi  
  
Change of Hearts: Duo - Ryou  
  
Silver Fang: Silver - Arian 


End file.
